Machimiya Eikichi
Machimiya Eikichi is a third year student and ace sprinter of the Hiroshima Kureminami Tech Bicycle club. He also participated in the previous Inter High, in which he finished third and developed a resentment for Hakone Academy's team. Appearance Machimiya has hair that appears to be reddish-pink and bushy eyebrows that are colored a bit lighter than his hair. He has prominent bags under his eyes. Machimiya also has distinctive bruises on his chest that are a result of his odd dancing style. Personality Plot History On the second day of the previous Inter High, which took place in Machimiya's hometown of Hiroshima, he encountered some unforeseen trouble when both of his water bottles broke open. He then happened upon Fukutomi and asked if Fukutomi could lend him a water bottle. Fukutomi declined Machimiya's request and Machimiya performed poorly during that day's race. He blamed Fukutomi for his troubles and developed a grudge. However, Machimiya managed to place third overall at this Inter High, and wears the bib number 31 at the next Inter High. Skills and Techniques Machimiya's dancing technique involves hitting his chest with the handlebars of his bike. This has caused bruises that look like eyes to form on his chest, which is part of the reason for his nickname, "Fighting Dog of Kure." Relationships Ibitani Ryou hella homo Kana According to Ibitani, Machimiya broke up with his former girlfriend Kana in order to focus on training for the Inter High. Arakita Yasutomo On the third day of the Inter High, Arakita, Onoda, and Manami are swallowed by the pack led by Machimiya. When Machimiya breaks away from the group, Arakita does the same and ends up drafting for Manami and Onoda. He catches up to Hiroshima and confronts a shocked Machimiya by telling him "that's the look I wanted to see on your face!" Machimiya challenged Arakita to a race for the name of the champion as part of his grudge against Hakogaku. Though Fukutomi told Arakita to do what ever it takes to bring Manami back to the front, Arakita accepts the challenge, resulting in a fierce battle. During their race, Machimiya headbutts Arakita, causing him to bleed. Despite the rough actions of his competition, Arakita smiles and said he knew how Machimiya felt. This is the confrontation that prompts Arakita's flashback to when he first met Fukutomi, though this flashback appeared earlier in the anime. Later on, Machimiya taunts Arakita for calling Fukutomi "Fuku-chan," calling him a "domesticated pet wolf." Arakita's parting words to Machimiya are that he'll treat him to a Bepsi; after delivering this line, he pulls Manami and Onoda so far ahead that Machimiya accepts defeat. Trivia ;Likes : Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki (always with squid!) ;Supports : Ardently supports the Hiroshima Toyo Carp baseball team ;Best subject : Mechanical engineering; skilled at operating the lathe : According to one of the bonus clips at the end of each episode, he made bottles out of metal which is sturdier. It is also implied that the reason is that his water bottles were broken the last Inter-High. Gallery Ew.png| Machimiya assuming the position for his crouching style sprint Machimiya.jpg|Anime concept art. machimiya transparent.png machimiya card.png|Anime concept art (from the website). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sprinters Category:Astrological sign: Gemini Category:Blood type: A Category:Hiroshima Kureminami Tech Bicycle Club